Until the End
by silver thorns
Summary: Desperate to see his lover's face once more, Albel will do whatever it takes. Even if it means uncovering the secrets of the darkest magic known to mankind - necromancy. Alnel
1. Letting the Rain Fall

Prologue

**Letting the Rain Fall**

rightio. this is a story. about albel. and what he's willing to go through to say five words to the one woman he let through the gates to his heart. it's nice. oh, and take note of the big word above my notes. it says...PROLOGUE. that's right, guys! it's part of a sequence! woooooooooh! please read!

* * *

I have tried to deny it, but it's useless.

I…love her.

But how? She's the enemy, despite what the peace treaty says. She always will be.

Yet at night when we camp, and I see her talking with the rest of the group, I feel a warmth in my cold heart. And some of the ice…breaks.

But we will never be.

This I know from the dreams.

No longer are they of my father, screaming as the flesh is burnt from his bones. I almost miss them, now.

Confused, I walk on through the grey mist that surrounds me as if feeding off the colours of the landscape. I try to look for a way out, but stop when a voice calls me. And I know that I must look for that voice. I know. For I know whose voice it is. I know, without a shadow of a doubt that it is _her_.

I run in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, I see her. She is standing alone, clothed in a simple white dress that trails over the ground. Her beautiful hair frames her face perfectly, and her eyes are gentle and caring. She smiles sadly when she sees me, and slowly spreads her arms wide, as if in an embrace.

And I keep running, trying desperately to reach her, to hold her. And I'm almost there, when I stop suddenly.

She is wearing the sacrificial dress that the women wore years ago, when people still believed in blood offerings. I look at my claw, and watch as it changes to a blood-red. I can feel it; the blood-frenzy that I feel in every battle. My vision goes red – I cannot see. I feel my arm thrust forward, gripping warm, soft flesh, delving deeper…and then, just as quickly as it comes, the frenzy disappears. I lift my claw, and to my horror, I see it drenched in blood. And held in the grasp of the cruel talons, I see a heart.

It's still beating.

I look up at her, and even as she falls, I can see that same sad smile, those gentle eyes…

I wake up. And the first thing I see is _her_ kneeling beside me. "Nox? Are you all right? You were shouting in your sleep again."

I growl and push her away. "Leave me be, Zelpher. Just…go away." The dream is still too fresh in my mind.

As she turns, I can see it. A brief look of hurt, before it disappears, like a bird in flight, to be replaced by anger and annoyance. But why would she feel hurt? I treat her just like any of the other useless fools. So why…?

I sigh and roll over. I do not want to sleep. My gaze falls on my claw. And I see the blood, _her_ blood, dripping from it, the same colour as my crimson eyes. I can feel her heart, beating against the steel cage of my artificial hand.

But the sleep, although I fight it, overcomes me, and I am forced into the dream world once more.

It is different, this time.

I am on a hill, alone. The stars sparkle from above, watching me with their many eyes.

A figure comes towards me. It's _her_.

She smiles at me, and sits down at my side. She rests her head against my shoulder, her red hair mingling with my own black-blonde, and gently caressing my cheek. She smiles again, her green eyes shining, full of life and innocence.

I open my mouth to say something, but she presses a slender finger to my lips as she moves in front of me. And then, she kisses me, and I feel my heart break free from its prison of ice.

She pulls back, and her smile has changed. It is still just as loving and tender, but tinged with sadness. She looks down, and I follow her gaze, gasping when I see my claw embedded, all the way up to the elbow, in her chest. She smiles her sad smile, and the light in her beautiful eyes goes out.

I awake with a gasp. Not again.

Every time I watch her die, I feel as if my soul is ripped from my body.

I quickly turn my head, so the others don't see what I'm doing. If any of them saw it…

I get up and walk off a little. I see her sitting on a rock, her head tipped back, as if bathing in the cool light of the moon. Her red hair shimmers as she turns to look at me. "Where're you going, Nox? It's going to rain soon."

"None of your business, fool."

She shrugs. "Whatever."

I walk on, and soon the clouds turn grey. I feel a droplet of water fall onto my open palms as I spread my arms and tilt my head back. I close my eyes, feeling the rain beating down on me, cleansing my grief, as it hammers against my closed lids.

I grin and let the rain fall down, beating back my dreams, washing away my sanity.

A crack of thunder – I shout out with it, roar, letting out all my feelings.

I laugh. I'll admit it had more than a little craziness laced in it.

The water streams from my face.

That's the best thing about the rain.

No one can see you cry.


	2. Dreams

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams**

wow, people reviewed! wooooh! okay, then my happy readers! here's the first chapter of my stoooorrryyyy! please enjoy! and review! this is now after the game.

* * *

Albel woke, shaking. Not another one. Not another dream. It was becoming too much, seeing her die every night like that. 

He stood up and walked to the window, gazing out at Airyglyph spread out in front of him.

It had been a year since they had defeated Luther and restored sanity to the 'eternal sphere'. Everything was back to normal – as normal as it could be. Every now and again Fayt and the others would visit, and insist that they talk about whatever happened to them during their five-day absence. It was driving him insane. The only reason he went was because _she_ would be there.

He stared out over the battlements, and imagined her walking across them, her red hair shining out to him and drawing him to her like a moth to a flame. He watched as she prowled across the stone, moving with all the lithe grace of a cat. She stopped, as if sensing she was being watched. She turned at looked directly at him, her emerald eyes flashing first with annoyance, then…something else. She smiled and waved at him, before racing towards him, not bothering with the ladders; instead leaping of the wall to land lightly on the ground, her eyes sparkling with joy…

He snorted. Now he was being stupid. Why would she smile at him, a cold-blooded killer?

The woman disappeared, and he sighed and rubbed his head with his right hand. He looked at the device on his wrist. Fayt had called it a 'watch', explaining that it was for telling the time. At first, he had laughed and regarded it with scorn, but it was actually quite useful. The numbers read 03:35.

He sighed. It was far too early. He slipped back into his bed, and the last thing he saw before the darkness of sleep, was a pair of emerald green eyes.

Strange, he thought. The dream's different. He was in a courtyard, Aquios' courtyard to be precise. He walked through the door and entered the castle.

The chapel's huge doors towered over him, and he went through. He hated anything to do with religion, thinking it a waste of time, but it was the only place that he could get some peace. However, as the door opened, he found he wasn't looking at the inside of the chapel, but at the main hall again. Confused, he stepped through, and was once again facing the chapel doors.

Obviously he wasn't meant to be going in there.

He wandered about for a bit, and opened a door. Inside, he found Nel. She was sitting on a bed, book in her lap, glasses perched on the end of her nose...funny...he had never seen her with glasses... This was her room.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Nox. What brings you here?"

He hesitated, then shrugged. It _was_ a dream, after all. It didn't matter what he said or did. So he said "I wanted to see you."

She put the book down and took off the glasses. "Me too," she murmured, surprising him.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Nel…" He trailed off, unable to speak. It wasn't that he didn't have anything to say; in actual fact, he was almost bursting with things to say, he just didn't know how to put then into words. "I missed you," he said finally.

She smiled again. "Really?"

He stared at the floor. She got up and stood in front of him. She gently pushed his chin up. "Just say it," she whispered. "Just say it, and everything will be alright, I promise."

Suddenly all of the barriers that held him back disappeared, and he hugged her tightly, holding her slender frame to his. His mouth found her ear, and in a dry, rough voice, he whispered "I love you."

He poured all of his emotion into those three simple words.

He felt her hand slide beneath his hair, caressing the nape of his neck, and he pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes.

She leant forward and kissed him…

Albel awoke for the second time that night covered in sweat. The reason this time was completely different, though. He flushed as he remembered what they were doing just before he woke up.

He stood up, determined. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. Now.

* * *

(giggles manically) albel's thinking naughty thoughts...tee hee! please review, otherwise i'll be forced to...STOP WRITING ALNEL!...okay, that was an empty threat, but still! review or i'll cry, and you do _not_ want that. trust me. 


	3. Schemes

**Chapter 2**

**Schemes**

albel tries to tell nellie his feelings. will he succeed? albel is back in character for the first few paragraphs! woooh! ooh, and nel's dream...cuuuuute! and alnel! ALNE ALNEL ALNEL!

* * *

"Lord Albel! What brings you here so early?"

Albel's eyes were burning with a feverish light. "I need you to take me to Aquios."

"My lord…?"

"NOW, MAN!"

The soldier gulped and raced off to find his saddle. He had never seen the lord like this before, and he prayed fervently that he wouldn't have to again.

There were rumours that when he was like this, his unpredictable behaviour doubled, meaning that he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. Not that he did, anyway. He had gotten like this once because the king had refused to let him redo the ceremony that had taken his arm. He had almost killed the king, and it had only been Woltar's calm words that had brought him to his senses.

Albel Nox paced around impatiently. He had to do it, now, before his courage failed him. He chuckled. He wouldn't hesitate to stand up against an army of Crosell-sized dragons, yet he was terrified at the very thought of saying three simple words.

Finally, he thought when he saw the soldier running towards him. "You took you time."

"I'm so sorry, my lord. This way, please."

-------------------------------------------------------

Nel yawned as the opened her eyes. She had been woken up by shouting. And she'd been having such a nice dream, too. Gentle smiles, soft kisses, red eyes…

She sighed and got dressed, curious about all the fuss. She went to the entrance, taking the chapel shortcut. She rounded the corner…and gasped.

There, struggling furiously to get free from the five guards holding him down, was a tall figure who had his back to her, but the claw that one guard was trying to hold and his flying black-blonde hair was enough to identify him. If not, then what came next got rid of any doubts.

"LET ME GO, YOU USLESS WORMS! I HAVE TO SEE HER!"

Nel stepped through. "Need to see who exactly?"

Albel stopped struggling immediately and went limp in the guards' grasp, his crimson eyes always on her.

"Stay back, Lady Nel! He's mad!"

"What?"

"He was screaming that he had to see you. Almost killed someone to get through."

She turned to the man in question. What would possess him to do something like that?

"Nel." The voice was so soft, and so un-insulting that it took her a moment to realise who was speaking. She looked at him, surprised. Nel. Not 'Zelpher', or 'maggot', 'worm', or even 'fool'. Just Nel.

"Nel," he repeated. "I need to talk to you. It's important. Please." It was so strange hearing him say please. Albel never said please, or thank you. In fact, he never said any sentence without saying anything degrading. What was wrong with him?

At that moment, though, a loud call boomed. "OH AQUIOS! WE'RE HOME!"

The voice was followed by a blonde man and woman, two blue haired people, a little girl, a brunette, and a boy with a tail. Cliff grinned. "Hi Nel, Albel. Any reason why you're being held at knife point, ol' buddy ol' pal?"

The black-blonde haired man shrugged off the guards. "Not really, worm."

It was the Team. Cliff, Mirage, Fayt, Maria, Peppita, Sophia and…she groaned. Roger.

"Hi, Nel! Missed me?"

"Not you," the redhead groaned. "Haven't you been stepped on yet?"

"'Course not! If that happened, I'd never be able to see your fair face again."

"Why me?" she sighed. "Come on, then. You're just in time for dinner, as always."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Nox, what's up?"

"Nothing, maggot." In truth, everything was wrong. Now that they were here, it would take a miracle to get a moment alone with Nel. He looked over at her longingly for a moment, then sighed and started eating again.

Sophia didn't fail to notice, and as she ate, she began to scheme.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sophia looked round at the team. Albel and Nel were, of course, not there.

"So," Mirage said slowly. "You're saying Albel's in love with Nel, and she's clueless."

"Yep."

Cliff chuckled. "That's kinda cute. And kinda weird. Not to mention unexpected. Who would have thought; Albel, the psychotic killer, with a heart."

"Well he is only human."

"Good point. So, what do we do?"

Sophia began to laugh manically, in a way that would have done Albel proud, had said psychotic killer been there. Which he wasn't. The others backed away slightly.

"I have a plan…"

* * *

ooh er...sophia has a plan...

yeah, sorry never liked sophia. her eyes freaked me out...and she's so naieve...(did i spell that right?). anywho, hope you're enjoying, and please do what you like doing, and review! if you don't, tough. my story has brainwashed you and you must obey me! REVIEW MY GUMMIE WORMS OF DOOM! REVIEW!

mwah. mwah ha. mwah ha ha. mwah ha ha ha. MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! oh yeah! love you all!


	4. Confessions

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions**

ARRRGGGHHH! THE KEYBOARD'S STILL TALKING TO MEEE! SHUT UP! (throws pillow at keyboard) BACK EVIL BEAST! BACK, I SAY! please read, before it eeeeaaaaattttsss meeeeee!

* * *

Albel drummed his fingers impatiently against the wooden table in the library. 'Wait here' was all they had said, with evil grins in their eyes. Scheming maggots. What were they up to? 

At that moment, the door opened and Nel walked in, a slightly bewildered look on her face. Albel's heart quickened. She looked round, and her gaze rested on him. His heart was pounding now, he wondered if she could hear it.

"Albel? What are you doing here?"

"Same goes to you."

"Fayt told me there was someone in here who wanted to talk to me." She paused. "Hang on, _you _said you wanted to see me yesterday. Why?"

"Nothing important." He was too scared to tell her.

"Albel…" she sat down in front of him, concerned. Reaching out, she took his good hand in hers, her emerald eyes looking directly at him. I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate, he thought.

"It's nothing." He pulled away and looked away.

"Please…"

He refused to look at her. Was that…concern?…he heard in her voice? No one had every felt anything but fear and hate for him since…

"Albel?"

This time he did look up at her, and sighed. All right. Now or never. "I…I've been thinking…about….you," he said hesitantly, choosing each word carefully. What if she laughed at him? Shouted at him? What if she _kissed_ him?

"And…?"

"And, well, I…" he stumbled, took a deep breath, and blurted out "I love you."

He cringed, expecting at any moment for her to hit him. But she didn't. She just stared at him. He almost wished she _would_ hit him, or shout, or do _anything_ other than just sitting there in damned silence!

_I love you._ Those words echoed in Nel Zelpher's mind as she stared at the man in front of her. He loved her? Actually _cared_ for her? It was impossible, yet…he _had_ been acting weird, and not just yesterday. Now that she thought about it, he had been acting strange ever since they had picked her up to help fight the Creator. He had only let her heal him, and had only agreed to learn runology when she offered to teach him.

But that was more than a year ago. He couldn't possibly…could he?

She looked into his eyes. He seemed sincere. But how did _she_ feel?

She thought back to the dreams that had started a month ago, ever since Elena married the king, and the queen had asked her if she would ever get married. She had laughed then, but then the dreams had started. She shivered as she saw again those crimson eyes. Only now, they were right in front of her. Did she...?

She slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She stood up and started pacing about. "You idiot! Do you know how hard this could be! We're mortal enemies, for Apris' sake!I can't be seen walking around with the man who slaughtered thousands of my subordinates, my best friends...I can't love you!"

Albel's heart sank.Leaning forwards, he hidhis eyes, trying to appear indifferent. You never expected it to happen, did you, he thought. He had been so sure...

Nel bent down, tilting his head back gently, brushing his hair from his eyes. In a softer voice, she whispered, "Doesn't meanI don't."

He blinked, then his eyes lit up and he grinned. It was a proper grin, the first she had ever seen from him. It made him so much handsomer and alive.

"Really?" It seemed she wasn't the only one who had lost her voice today.

She nodded.

Laughing, he swept her up and started to dance with her, spinning, his braids flying behind him. He kissed her, briefly, and she felt as light as air. They spun once more, but the happy moment was interrupted as Cliff burst into the room.

"It's okay, now. You can come out…wow. Didn't know you could dance. I er…umm…why are you looking at me like that? What did I do? Oh no…HELP! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME! MOMMY! HEEEEELP! "

* * *

(looks around) i'm still alliiieevveee! woooh! jeez, though, i really put poor albel out of his evil butt-kicking character...nel too... 

Anyway. you see that little box down there? the one that says 'submit review'. yeah? well, i want you to check that it says exactly that, not 'report abuse'. okay? check again, that's it... now, press that button there, not that one, that's the abuse one...that's it, the one that says go...and well done! now just say something helpful/annoying/nice/etc. love you all. byeee!


	5. Reflection

**Chapter 4**

**Reflection**

hi y'all! welcome to the newest chappie thingy of my story! thankfully, the keyboard has promised not to eat me as long as you all review and i don't stop bringing alnel goodness into the world! so you know what to do!

RANDOM NEWS PRESENTER: we interrupt this pointless author's notes to bring you a special announcement. silver thorns has succeeded in her deviously evil plan to kiddnap albel nox last night from his romantic killing spree with nel zelpher. silver thorns is now allowing ms. zelpher to borrow him on thursdays and fridays.

(random helper rushes onto metaphorical set)

RANDOM HELPER: whisper whisper

RANDOM NEWS PRESENTER: oh, wait, that was a mistake. (sheepish grin) sorry about that...-.-; heh...

* * *

It had been a year since he had confessed his love to her. A year since they had married and taken their vows. He still remembered what he had said.

Together,

Forever,

Until the end.

He growled and kicked the man at his feet, causing him to cough up blood. "I didn't give you permission to stop training! Keep going!"

The poor man shrunk back. "B-b-but sir! We've been training since dawn."

Albel snarled. "Do you think you can just stop in the middle of a battle to take a break?"

"Why do you train us as if we are going to war?"

"Because you must never let your guard down! Even in times of peace, you must always be ready! In order to protect those you love, you must always remain alert!"

"Albel!"

The knight looked up and scowled at Woltar.

"That is enough. Let them rest. We need replacements for the brigades, not the grave."

The soldier bowed gratefully and gathered the others. Once they had gone, Woltar turned to the young knight. "Why do you push them so hard?"

"What do you care, old man."

The older captain sighed. "Albel, it's been five months. It's time to let go."

"Hmph."

"Albel…" Woltar placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to stop blaming yourself. What happened has happened. There's nothing you can do about it."

Albel looked away. "Leave me alone, old man."

The 'old man' had no intention of doing that, though. "Just let it go. It's not like you can bring her back from the dead…"

The younger man snarled and pushed away. Jumping off the wall, he landed in a crouch, and left for the castle gates.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," was the cold reply.

* * *

oo er...well you know what to do. STOP THE KEYBOARD! STOP IT! THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT! bye!

EVIL KEYBOARD: MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


	6. Determination

C**hapter 5**

**Determination**

hello all my beloved reviewers! (mutter, mutter, apart from you guys that don't review, there are at least 40 of you, how could you, evil, yet abseloutly sickeningly sweet, b------s, (insert fake smile) mutter, mutter. wait, no i don't mean it! don't go!) this is the fifth chapter of my lovely story, that you all seem to like. this dream should be familiar to you...i hope it is...

anywho, you know the drill: you read, you review, i update, everyone's happy. (to the non reviewers: i really didn't mean what i wrote. the keyboard was trying to possess me again. i really do love you all! i'll love you even more if you review! nudge nudge wink wink)

**

* * *

**

Albel glanced up at the Traum Mountains that surrounded him, before casting his crimson gaze to the sky, sighing. It looked like it was going to rain soon. He closed his eyes. He had to get some rest while he could.

He is surrounded by mist. He walks on through it as it feeds off the colours of the landscape. He tries to look for a way out, but stops when a voice calls to him. And he knows that he must look for that voice. He knows. For he knows whose voice it is. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that it is _her_.

He runs in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, he sees her. She is standing alone, clothed in a simple white dress that trails over the ground. Her beautiful hair frames her face perfectly, and her eyes are gentle and caring. She smiles sadly when she sees him, and slowly spreads her arms wide, as if in an embrace.

He keeps running, trying desperately to reach her, to hold her. He's almost there, when he stops suddenly.

She is wearing the sacrificial dress that the women wore years ago, when people still believed in blood offerings. He looks at his claw, and watch as it changes to a blood-red. He can feel it; the blood-frenzy that he feels in every battle. His vision goes red – he cannot see. He feels his arm thrust forward, gripping warm, soft flesh, delving deeper…and then, just as quickly as it comes, the frenzy disappears. He lifts his claw, and to his horror, he sees it drenched in blood. And held in the grasp of the cruel talons, he sees a heart.

It's still beating.

He looks up at her, and even as she falls, he can see that same sad smile, those gentle eyes…

"Nel!"

Albel gasped for breath as he sat up. Nel…_his_ Nel. He had killed her.

Nel…

Sorry.

So sorry.

"It's my fault," he whispered. "All my fault."

An evil voice in the back of his mind laughed cruelly. _It's all your fault. You killed her, you bastard. You killed her. It might as well have been your blade that stabbed into her breast. All because you let your guard down. You're stupid, worthless._

So stupid, so worthless.

_Not fit to live._

Bad Albel. Bad, bad Albel. Shouldn't be alive.

_You should die._

Albel should die.

_Die._

Die.

_You killed her._

I killed her. So sorry.

_Just like you killed your father._

I killed him. So, so sorry.

_You should kill yourself._

Will I see Nel?

_Yes, and your father._

See Nel…

_Pathetic._

Albel picked up the Crimson Scourge, as if in a trance. He was about to plunge the blade into his breast and leave it all, when a droplet fell onto his upturned face.

Water.

It was raining.

He thought of what Woltar had said. "It's not as if you can bring her back from the dead…"

Bring her back… 

The sword clattered to the ground. He fell into the mud and curled up, crying. The rain bounced off his back.

She was gone. It was his fault. He had to bring her back. Somehow.

It's my fault.

The thunder crashed, striking a nearby tree. He raised his head, his face covered in mud and streaked with tears and rain.

The thunder growled.

Albel growled.

He wouldn't give up. He would fight on, until the end.

The thunder roared.

Tipping his head back, he threw his arms wide and screamed. And screamed. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. And then he screamed again. He let everything out, all at once, feeling the sorrow transform into a senseless rage that burned away his sanity, until only cold determination and a single sane thought remained.

Bring Nel back.

* * *

so, albel was trying to commite suicide again (if you have no idea what i'm talking about, look at my other stories, hint hint nudge nudge wink wink).

to all of my lovely reviewers, all five (and at one point, six) of them: since i love you all soooooo much, i am going to reatempt my deviously evil plan to take over square-enix and all of the other good gaming company-guys, found in one of the previous chapters (remember the announcement? no? did i hallucinate again?)...yeah...once that's done, i'll either send albel or nel over, depending on gender, prefrences and such, and force/threaten/blackmail them into cooking you a three course meal, and wash up (if it's albel), or make you your most favourite cake, and add more of your favourite ingredient, eg. chocolate, sugar, or both (if it's nel. if you're on my favourite list, they'll do both, and what's coming up next). if you're undecided about gender/prefrences/ans such, or one of my favourites, i'll get both of them to go round your house/flat/smelly cardboard box/ mansion, and bake you cookies! or, if you don't like them, or are my extra favourites (cough Blue Trillium and Blue Persuasion, you guys rock my socks cough) i'll get them to make...(shifty look to the left, shifty look to the right)...GUMMIE WORMS! oh yeah! so review, or no sugary delights for you!

love you all to itty bitty bits,

siver thorns!


	7. Meetings

**Chapter 6**

**Meetings**

hi! jeez, i've just realised how short these chapters are...so sorry...

oh yeah, some guys have asked who's on my list. you know, for the three course meal/cake/cookies/gummie worms/both. yeah? well, here it is...

SILVER THORN'S LIST OF FAVOURITES ON THE SUGARY DELIGHTS LIST. (note, these guys get EVERYTHING! even the gummie worms! and hugs! don't worry, i have a lot of blackmail to use on albel...MWAH HA HA HA!)

here we go, and remember, there's no particular order! i love you all!;

IceBlueWings, Blue Persuaison, Blue Trillium,The Crazy Authoresses CAT and AMS (thank you for reading Growing Wings, i hope you liked it! are you there?), Destiny (the anon. one. i love you to bits too!), and last but not least...The Mist and the Black-Rose Achemist, (although i think you meant to put Alchemist...since you said so in the reply to my reply to your review...). oh, and to everyone else who reviewed! not you evil ones...

here's the chapter! oh, i own Irisa's Kiss! it's miiiiiinnnnnneeee!

**

* * *

**

A knight pushed his way to the front, before slamming his hands down onto the table.

"I need to see Nel," he growled. Even though it was said in a whisper, his tone was enough to make the poor secretary tremble.

"B-b-but sir, you need to make an –" The rest was cut off by the metal claw that held his throat. The grip tightened, and he winced as the flesh was torn.

The warrior growled and leaned closer, till their faces were inches apart. "Let. Me. In." With each word, he squeezed harder.

The secretary nodded franticly and motioned to the two guards that stood by the door to the shrine, their mouths open in shock. Quickly they lowered their spears and let him through.

The man swept into the shrine, crimson eyes aflame.

The secretary watched as he knelt down beside the glass coffin. The body inside had been preserved with Irisa's Kiss, a rare stone that prevented the corpse from rotting.

"Nel," he whispered softly, "it's me. It's Albel. I missed you." He sighed and paused, obviously struggling to find words.

"Oh Nel," he breathed. "What have they done to you? They've turned you into a tourist attraction!" His voice, which had risen in his anger, dropped again, till the other man had to strain to catch his next words. "You're not happy, are you? But you never cared. As long as you got to make other people smile, you didn't care what they did to you. Was that why you agreed to marry me? Was it just so you could make one more person smile?"

The man...Albel, leaned over the glass, staring intently at the figure beneath. He leaned forward, as if he was hoping to sink into the glass to lie with her. A tear fell from his crimson eyes, falling onto the transparent lid. He rested his head against the lid, closing his eyes.

"I don't care what I have to do, Nel. I'll end the world if I must. I just want you back. Don't leave me. Please." His eyes opened, and he looked at the dead woman. "Shall I tell you a secret? I'm afraid. That's right. Afraid. I need you Nel. I need you to protect me." He chuckled humourlessly. "Albel the Wicked needing help from an Aquarian woman. Who would have thought, eh? You've changed me." He continued, whispering softly to her, his friend, his lover, his wife. Hisvoice washoarse with pain. "I should have been stronger. If onlyI had kept my guard up, then none of this would have happened..."

He closed his eyes once more. "I'll bring you back Nel. You'll see. I'll find a way."

The secretary watched all this with wide eyes. _Albel?_ Could it be? If it was…he shook his head, and turned away, respecting the man's need for peace.

If it was, then it meant Albel was just an ordinary Elicoorian. And that meant he had a weakness…and only he knew about it. He realised what the rewards were for handing it over, yet…he understood. He, too, had lost his wife. He understood the pain, the confusion. No. He would not tell. At least, not yet. True, he shared a sort of kinship with him, yet if the money was enough…

* * *

i hate that guy. he's evil...dontcha think? anywho, please review, 'cause if you don't, i'll...STOP UPDATING! MWAH HA HA HA! 

oh, and i'll now be replying to all reviews! apart from Destiny...no offence or anything, it's just cause your anonymous. i'm still really really grateful!

kiss kiss, love love, please be nice cause i'm only fourteen!


	8. Searching

**Chapter 7**

**Searching**

alrighty my faithful reviewers! time to read this new chapter. this is where it gets interesting. oh, and note the book numbers! note the page numbers! note! oh, and he's in aquaria still. just thought i'd say. (happy smile) read read read!

**

* * *

**

With a growl, he threw the book onto the huge mountain of unhelpfuls.

Albel Nox scowled at it, them picked up one of the remaining two. A few days ago, he had burst into Aquios' library and demanded to the nearest maggot that she get every book on healing and the dead. 9998 books and many sleepless nights later, and still nothing on bringing back or communicating with the dead. Not even a hint.

He flicked through the book, and tossed it onto the paper mountain. Picking up the last one, he said in a threatening growl "If you don't give me what I want, I swear I will tear you to pieces and use the remains to start a fire to burn down this library. The other one, too," he added as an after thought.

He opened the book and skimmed through it. No, no, no, no, no. Apparently necromancy wasn't popular over here. No, no, no, no, no…hello! Finally!

Written at the very bottom of page 999 was:

_NECROMANCY- the art of brining back souls from the dead, or conversing with them _(Thank you for stating the obvious, you worthless maggot! Get to the important stuff!)

_For more information_ (oh, gods no) _see THE SKILLS OF SORCERY._

Right. So, at least he was getting somewhere. Only problem was; where was it?

He looked around and found a librarian walking around, carefully re-arranging the shelves. "Maggot! Come here."

The man scuttled over. "Y-y-yes, my lord?"

"I need to find me a book called the Skills of Sorcery. Can I trust you, fool?"

The man nodded, and an hour or so later came back with a monster of a book. The title stood out, embossed with gold.

Albel took it and found the contents page. He ran a finger over the many headings and sub-headings, finally coming to a rest at page no. 666. He found the page, and it was then that he noticed how dark it was. Taking a candle he lit it and began to read.

_The art of necromancy is one that seems destined to remain forever shrouded in mystery. It is an art that is scorned and feared, for controlling death is said to be an even greater feat than creating life. Thus, not many attempt to learn it, and even less have the courage to master it._

_In order to perform it, a dragon must be present in order to cast a spell, for necromancy is an extremely hard thing to accomplish. It takes a massive amount of energy to perform even the most simple of spells. In order to bring back to life one of the dead for just one night, it would take a dragon of massive proportions, and twenty well trained mages. Therefore, it is easy to see why it is rarely used._

_However, it is possible to do the spell with at least twenty mages, but this canlead to power disputes, so most prefer to do it alone, withonly the dragonto ledit's strength.But they must be strong of mind and body, and must have something to borrow the massive amounts of energy required. This is known as the Source. The dragon, too, must be strong and ancient. The most favoured one was Crosell, but few are strong enough to get the dragon to submit, be it through free will or force. The tasks that must be completed are much like those of the Accession of Flame ceremony; questions must be answered, and the dragon must decide whether they are worthy enough, however, whilst this ceremony has a 30 percent chance of succeeding, the Necromancy Binding has only5._

_Once the necromancer has found a suitable partner and Source, the two must focus their minds only on their task. They must fast for three days, for it is also a test of endurance. Once the preparations are complete, they are to speak the incantation (see page 1376) and for 24 hours the deceased will be alive and remember everything that happened in his/her previous lifetime. The body will be animate in whatever state it was in before the ceremony, which is why many prefer to preserve the chosen body with Irisa's Kiss, a rare stone that, on contact with the body, will rejuvenate the body and prevent it from decaying. However, because it is so rare, many hire grave robbers to steal the gem from the body of one of the royal family, whom it is usually reserved for._

_Necromancy began…_

Albel closed the book and rubbed his forehead. There was so much to do! All that, and for what? One day? Only one? One last time to see her face, her smile. One last chance to say the words that burned inside him…

It was worth it. He would go through that, and so much more, if he could hear her voice one last time.

He stood up, and made his way to the castle gates.

"M-my lord?"

He ignored the guard and kept on walking.

"My lord, the city gates are shut."

"They better not be when I get there."

The soldier paled and ran off.

-------------------------------------------------

Once he was free of the city, he sighed and looked up at the full moon.

I'm coming, Nel.

* * *

wow, albel's so determined. which makes me love him all the more! akay, guys, since you've all been so good, i'll put up another short story. should be called 'Grey Mornings'. alnel, of course, with nice highlights of cliffxmirage (someone should think up a shortened name for that, it's just too much bother to write), so yeah, check it out. it's funny! love you all! oh, and if you could perhaps read all the other star ocean fics i've written...and the drakengard ones...even if you haven't played it, the stories make sense, and it's got no spoilers! please read! they're like this, only better! sort of...

luv u all! (just a bit of text talk! trying to catch up with the times, ya know...)


	9. Flames

**Chapter 8**

**Flames**

here we go! albel's gonna try and bind with crosell...will he succeed, or burn in hell...read now!

* * *

Crosell snorted. "A Binding? With me? Hmph. What makes you so worthy?"

Albel sighed. Usually, he wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that and live, but here, he had to make an exception.

"Truthfully? Nothing. I should be calling _myself_ a worm, maggot and even fool. The only reason I don't is that I am too proud and my enemies would think I had grown soft."

"Then why do you want to risk a Binding?

"Because I am a reckless idiot. Now, are you going to Bind with me or not?"

The dragon looked thoughtful for a moment, then he sighed. "Very well, human. Let's get this over with." The dragon moved closer till he was eye to eye with the young knight. "By the way, if you fail and I have to burn you to cinders, then no hard feelings, right?"

Albel nodded. "Fine."

The dragon let out a sigh of relief, almost knocking Albel over. "Sorry about that." He cleared his throat in what Albel assumed was meant to be an impressive way.

"Young Nox!" he cried. "You seek to Bind with I, the most powerful and wisest of our race! Correct." it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And you are aware that if you fail, you shall die by my mighty fire breath!"

"Yes."

"Very well! I shall now ask you three questions. Choose your answers carefully, for they shall determine your fate."

The dragon lowered his head so he could look the man with one huge golden eye. "What matters the most to you?"

"Nel." Albel answered immediately.

"What are you most afraid of?"

Albel hesitated. "That one day, I will kill those I love the most because of my bloodlust."

"What do you hate the most?"

Albel looked up in surprise. That had been the question that had let him down before.

"Well?"

"Myself," he said finally.

The dragon raised a scaly eyebrow in surprise. "Yourself?"

He nodded. "Yes. Years ago, when I first came here, the dragons had deemed me unworthy, and had decided to kill me. But my father sacrificed himself for me. Because of my foolishness, my father died. In cowardice, I hid and pushed others away from me. And when I had finally opened my heart, my wife was taken from me, because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. Despite what others may think, I am weak. Physically, no. But mentally…I am no better than the maggots I see crawling past me."

"I see…" the dragon nodded thoughtfully. "Tell me, why do you want to bind me? Why is it you are willing to risk everything for only one night?"

"Because I love her. I love her, and I won't let her go. I realise it is selfish, but I need to see her, one last time, so I can tell her something."

"And what is that?"

Albel told him, and the dragon nodded, seeming satisfied. "You may complete the ceremony."

Albel could feel the flames already licking at his skin, burning away his flesh. Once more, he heard his father's screams in his head. Nonetheless, he drew himself up to his full height. "Dragon, do you accept my proposal? Will you Bind with me and lend me your strength so I may cast the ancient spells of necromancy?"

The silence seemed to stretch forever. Finally the dragon opened his huge maw. Albel tensed.

* * *

mwah ha ha ha ha! oh yes, there is a cliffy! and if you want more, you must review! mwah ha ha ha ha ha! sorry it's so short...

anywho, i'm starting to get parinoid, so i need you to do me a favour.

i need you to comment in the review on...

what you like

what you don't like

what you hate

how well the characters are protrayed

what you think of the plot

and anything else.

i'm sorry, but with the SATs coming up, i'm getting worried that my english isn't what it could be...so yeah, please tell me!

bye!


	10. Plans

**Chapter 9**

**Plans**

i'm really sorry about how short it is...thanks for the reviews! they really helped alot! (smiley face) anywho, here we go!

* * *

"_Dragon, do you accept my proposal? Will you Bind with me and lend me your strength so I may cast the ancient spells of necromancy?"_

_The silence seemed to stretch forever. Finally the dragon opened his huge maw. Albel tensed._

"Yes."

Stunned, Albel bowed. "Thank you, Marquis."

The dragon chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit."

"No?"

"No. You are still the same reckless fool you were back then."

"Then why accept the Binding?"

The dragon hmphed, almost knocking Albel to the floor. "I was feeling generous."

Albel smiled. "Well, then, I must thank you again."

"Enough. Now, tell me. What are you planning to use as the Source?"

The knight coughed uncomfortably and felt his cheeks warm. "I…haven't got that far yet."

The dragon snorted. "Hah! See what I mean? See! Just as reckless, just as impulsive."

Albel scowled. "For your information, I _did _have something in mind. I'm just wondering if it'll be enough."

"What is it?"

"The Sacred Orb of Aquaria."

"WHAT!" Albel fell to the ground, clutching his head. The _noise!_ "YOU ARE UNSURE IF IT HAS ENOUGH POWER! FOOLISH HUMAN! IT HAS FAR MORE THAN EVEN I!"

The dragon seemed to notice how much pain he was causing the Glyphian, so he lowered his voice again. "Sorry about that. Caught me by surprise. Honestly, though. Not enough power? Madness."

"I'm gland that you approve…" Albel said dryly.

"Yes, well, you know. So, how are you going to get it? I heard it was moved."

"It was."

"Where to?"

"The Mosel Ruins."

"WHAAT! AND JUST HOW ARE YOU PLANNING ON GETTING THERE!"

Albel winced. "Well, if you must know, I was planning on walking. We don't all have wings, you know..."

"Oh." The dragon seemed put out. "Very well, then. I shall sit here and await your return. Do hurry."

"You seem...dissapointed."

"Hmm? No, nothing. It's not like I was going to offer you a lift or anything..."

The young man shrugged and walked off. "Whatever…"

* * *

tee hee! oh, i'm recruiting people for my army...THE GUMMIE WORMS OF WOE AND DOOM!

if you're interested, there are some positions:

captain of the crimson gummies (sorry, already taken by Blue Persuasion!)

captain of the gummie brigade

captain of the gummie storms

captain of the wyrm brigade (hah! wyrm! geddit? ya know...old word for dragon...no? aww, never mind...)

captain of the secret gummies

oh yes, i shall use this army to take over square-enix, and fulfil my promises of sugary delights! we shall use parodies of their own creations, and destroy them! (just like the game...oooh, scary...oh, do you get thenames?eh? eh? yeah?)

anywho...evil laugh with me, evil laugh with me!

mwah. mwah ha. mwah ha ha. mwah ha ha ha. mwah ha ha ha ha. MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

oh yeah! so review, and tell me what position you'd like!

da one and only...(dah dah dah daaaahhhh!) SILVER THORNS!

ps. sorry the chapters are so short...i have to make room for the important things like special announcements and author's notes!


	11. Kids

**Chapter 10**

**Kids…**

hi guys! a chapter, here, devoted to one of the sweetest and most rewarding classes of entertaiment; humor. oh yes. anywho, i have an admittance to admit. i...borrowed the begining. oh, don't look at me like that! all writers do it! look, just read and forgive me. if you don't, i'll pummel you to jelly _and_ not give you the positions in my army. so read already. and remember to love!

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

"Need…air…d...y...i...n...g..."

"Aww, you guys are sausages! Really mouldy ones!"

"Yes, sir."

"Y…e…a…h…"

"This is why _I'm_ the leader!"

Roger raced though the Lost City of Surferio, one of his sidekicks close behind. The other was crawling along at a snail's pace and ready to collapse.

"Hurry up, Melt! Otherwise you won't get to see him!"

"Oh…dear…yyy…mee…"

"HURRY UP!"

"Yes sir! Hurrying sir!"

"…"

"Uh, Melt? Ya didn't answer."

"Wait…a…mo…just…need to…hu…rry…ing…sir…"

"WHAAAAAAAA!"

Roger skidded to a halt, Dribe crashed into Roger, Melt stumbled into Dribe, who then sent Roger crashing into Albel, who just happened to be innocently on his way to the Mosel Desert.

Irritated, he brushed the Menodix children off him and got to his feet. He treated the pile to his death glare.

The pile groaned.

"Ooh, my head…"

"My tail…"

"My spleen…"

"What's a spleen?"

"Not sure, but it hurts."

"Why don't we ask Albel? Hey, Albel, what's a spleen?"

"Get away from me, maggots."

"Ooh, sca-ree. Is that the best you got? Is that it! Hey? Ya purple skirt wearin' idiot!"

…Five minutes later…

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Albel stepped back to admire his handiwork. Roger was hanging upside down on a tree; his tail tied firmly around one of the branches. That should hold the brat. The Menodix swung from side to side, his face red. His friends hopped about frantically, trying to pull him down.

"Lemme down! Aww, come on, ol' buddy ol' pal! It was just a joke! A joke! J-O-K-E. Say it with me. J-O-"

Albel walked off.

"Oi! You can't just leave me here! What if I get eaten? Or strangled? You'd feel really bad! Really really!"

"That," Albel muttered, "I doubt."

"Hey! No! Don't leave me! Noooooooo!"

* * *

yes it's short. yes it's pathetic. yes it smells. very badly. i'm sorry, i was just bored. okay? anywho, review, and if you're good, i'll start my new story. i'lldo it once this story's finished, of course, since i haven't written anything yet...it's dark, though, very dark...with alnel, of course, and maybe a bit of cliffxmirage. no humor, and if there is, it'll be _very_ twisted. i like twisted humor. it's so cool! (watches in horror as people back away slowly) wait! don't go! i was...joking! yeah, that's it! HA HA HA HA...? no? ahem...anyway... 

oh, btw, the positions are thus:

captain of the crimson gummies (sorry, already taken by Blue Persuasion! the cookie bribes won't work, Anarchy Sky, they won't! Blue Persuasion, save me!)

captain of the gummie brigade - Angel of Atonement

captain of the gummie storms - look, you don't have to be old. you just need to know how to order people about. promise.

captain of the wyrm brigade - no one? youu get to ride giant wyrms! gummie ones!

captain of the secret gummies - Blue Trillium or Destiny. i don't knowwho to pick...you can work it out...


	12. Source

**Chapter 11**

**Source **

hey guys! in this one, (quite possibly the most boring chapter yet) he finds the orb!

* * *

"Hey, buddy, you sure you wanna go? I mean, you ain't even got a water can for Apris' sakes! You'll die!" 

Albel paid him no attention. Instead, he carried on walking, judging the distance to the nearest spring. He could just make it, at a sprint.

"Ya idiot. You'll kick the bucket as soon as yeh step out."

Albel replies to this by grabbing the man by the throat and throwing him to the floor. He had had another nightmare, and nightmares made him cranky. Well, crankier than usual.

His eyes fell on the small oasis. Thankfully, there were no monsters about. He picked up a water can from the 'unconscious' man, checking to make sure it was full.

He ran.

-------------------------------------------------

Albel collapsed inside the Ruins. He had made it. Just. Damn those monsters. Wincing, he stood up, every muscle screaming in protest. He healed what he could, remembering all the while how Nel would mock him, and how the mighty captain had fallen, before tending to his wounds with as much gentleness as being eaten by Crosell.

The memory caused a small smile to appear, but it was replaced by a determined scowl when he remembered why he was there.

_Fool. You haven't a hope of bringing her back._

Albel snarled. I Bound with Crosell. I will not fail.

_Hmph. You were lucky. You have neither the strength nor mental capability to perform such a complex spell._

I _will_ do it!

What if she doesn't want to be brought back? What if she wants to be left behind? 

It's just for one day.

So? You will sacrifice her happiness for your own? How very noble of you. 

Albel's answer was a growl. Pushing the voice away, he began to make his way to the main hall, where the entrance to the Gate was.

--------------------------------

Yet what was this? Just outside the huge doors to the hall, Albel crouched, listening. Voices...but whose? Wait...he _knew_ that voice! He _knew_ it! And opening the door a crack, his suspisions were confirmed. He growled softly, claw tightening round the Crimson Scourge. It glowed briefly, crimson, sensing his anger, eager for blood-spill. How dare he...

Flinging the doors open, he burst in roaring, "Lassell you bastard! What do you think you're doing here!"

Magistrate Lassell spun round guiltily, hiding his hands behind his back. "A-Albel! What are _you _doing here?" The soldiers behind him sniggered, and in a braver voice he said in that oh-so-high-and-mighty voice; "Acess to the Orb is strictly forbidden!"

"Oh? And you're here because..."

Lasselldrew himself up to his full-and-not-very-impressive height. "_I_ am here to stop murderous feinds like you attacking our presious Orb!"

Albel's eyes narrowed dangerous. Albel hated Lassell more than anything. He had tried to be civillised - well, not _that_ hard - but he had made an effort, and the pompous Magistrate had pointedly ignored him! Well, at least now he had an excuse.

Unfortunatly, Lassell noticed the movement and quickly shuffled out of the way. As he did so, one of the soldiers saw what was behind his back,. and grinned. As Albel swept on to the Gate, he heard a shout of outrage.

"No fair! You saw my cards! Cheater, cheater!"

Albel shook his head. Honestly...

The orb was just where they had left it. It glowed slightly as it hung in the air. Reverently, he reached out. Even he could feel the energy that radiated from it. Perfect.

He reached out and touched it, flinching slightly as it flared briefly, before holding it properly. It felt cold, very cold. So cold that it was burning. Quickly he put it into his pack. Almost there, Nel. Now I just need to starve myself and you'll be back. Can you wait a little longer?

As if sensing his thoughts, the orb emitted a warm glow from inside his pack, illuminating it with a soft red. Although he couldn't see it, Albel felt strength flow through his limbs.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He _would _succeed. He knew he would, no matter what the voice said.

_Fool. She will hate you for tearing her away from her peace._

No!

_In death she is happy. She has no fears, no worries, no pains. She is with her family. Why can't you just leave her in peace?_

I have to tell her. I _have_ to, or she'll never know how I feel.

_Hmph._

_

* * *

_

well, there you have it. it's bad. i know. complain if you want, i promise (sniffle sniffle) i won't cry. (in tiny pathetic voice designed to make you feel bad) promise!

oh, i've decided on your posts, my loyal gummie warriors! here we go!

captain of the crimson gummies - Blue Persuasion

captain of the gummie brigade - Angel of Atonement

captain of the gummie storms - IceBlueWings! i know you weren't fussed, so i gave you this position. is it okay?

captain of the wyrm brigade - The Mist and the Black-Rose Achemist _and_ Breaeden Swordwind! that's right! not one, but _two_ leaders! now play nice, ya hear! and Breaeden Swordwind, _please_ stop Gumby from eating the nice army, _please_...

captain of the secret gummies - Destiny

captain of gummie vengance - Anarchy Sky! i didn't want to leave you out, so you can kill anyone who doesn't obey you! all you have to do is give the orders, and they shall be dipped in a vat of boiling gummie juice, and be fed to the gummie dragons!

second in command of the gummie empire - Blue Trillium! that's right! you get to boss everyone about if i die a horrible and sticky death involving..._poisonous gummies!_ the gasp! the shock! the _gummieness_! (looks nervously at Blue Trillium, realising what she's just done) uhh...don't get any mutinous ideas...you know you don't want to...

reviews reviews reviews! that's the best bit about posting a story! so guess what i want you to do! that's right! HELP ME TAKE OVER SQUARE-ENIX! oh, and review, of course...


	13. Flight

**Chapter 12 **

**Flight**

i'm really sorry about this...all the chapters are bad bad bad. maybe i should stick to short stories...(depressed sigh) ah well. nice chapter, with nice alnel. please read. oh, by the way, silver talon is mine. mine mine mine.

* * *

"Ah, human. You have returned. And with the Orb."

"Yes. All that it left is the Fast and then we can begin."

The dragon looked at the Captain. "Tell me, young Nox. Would you like to fly with me tonight? I am going hunting, to fill myself before the Fast begins, which is tomorrow."

Albel nodded. "I'd like that, Crosell."

"Jump on, then."

--------------------------------------------------

As the wind lashed out, whipping his braids out behind him, the young fighter closed his eyes, thinking back to when he had taken Nel for her first Dragon Ride.

They were up among the clouds. Below them, a view so perfect it seemed like a painting. Above them, a beautiful blanket of stars over a blue-black background. The moon shone, crisp and clear.

"It's beautiful," Nel breathed.

Albel smiled. "Whenever I get too mad or angry, I come up here. Mainly because there's no one to kill, but it's also very peaceful." He grinned suddenly. He had an idea.

"Silver Talon!" he cried to the dragon. "Go higher, as high as you can!"

The dragon must have sensed his plan, for she gave a pleased rumble deep in her throat and her wings beat faster and more powerfully.

They went up so high it seemed they could reach out and touch the moon. Nel finally realised what they were going to do, and her grip tightened round his waist.

"Oh, Apris, no…"

The dragon let out an earth-shattering roar and lowered her head. Tucking her wings to her side, the she-dragon dived.

The dragon roared, Nel screamed, Albel laughed manically, and the wind howled and sent Albel's hair flying into Nel's face.

Faster and faster they plummeted, like an arrow, straight and sure, never wavering. The dragon let out another roar, feeling freer than any other moment in her life.

They were almost at the ground, almost about to plunge into the icy waters of the lake below them, when suddenly Silver Talon flared her wings, pulling out of the dive, skimming the surface of the lake. She let her tail trail in the water, sending spray flying out in all directions.

Gently prising free one of the hands clamped round his waist, Albel held Nel's hand, lowering it so it trailed in the water. They laughed, and afterwards, Nel's eyes had burned with a feverish light.

--------------------------------------------------

Albel closed his eyes and pressed his head to Crosell's neck, feeling the dragon's muscles rippling with strength with each beat of his mighty wings.

"What were you thinking of, hatchling?" The word 'hatchling' was spoken kindly; he didn't mean it as an insult, but to the ancient dragon, the man seemed no older than a newborn wyrmling.

"The first time Nel ever rode a dragon properly."

"But what about when I -?"

"She didn't remember any of that. She was too busy clinging to me at the time."

"Ah." They fell silent. "Hatchling," he said finally. "I see our prey. Do you wish to hunt alone, or share with me?"

"Do you mind if I share with you?"

"I don't see why not." Letting out a roar that split the heavens, he dove, claws outstretched. His talons glinted in the fading light as he fell upon the like a thunderbolt sent down by Apris. The herd didn't know what hit them.

Albel watched with admiration as Crosell roared, this time letting out a plume of flame. The deer fell instantly. Crosell grabbed one in his talons as he landed. Albel hopped off and went to salvage what he could. He shuddered as the sounds of cracking bones echoed behind him.

--------------------------------------------------

Albel yawned and sat up. "What…?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ah, morning, little one. It is time for the Fast."

What do we do?"

"I have already brought the body."

Albel's crimson gaze fell on the body of his beloved.

"What now?"

The dragon curled up, spreading his wings as he yawned mightily, his teeth flashing in the dim light. "Now, we wait."

* * *

i liked the bit with the flying and the pond, and...yeah...

so, review! oh, and about the voice, it's either the crimson scourge, or the _dark side_... oh yes...and if i've left out anyone in the gummie worms of woe and doom, then please speak up! (slightly less depressed smile)

bye! and i'll see you next chapter...unless i'm too depressed and try to kill myself...only i think suicide is cowardly...so i'll probably just annoy my 6 -foor-6 tall brother until he pummels me to a squishy pulp...yeah...


	14. Reunion

**Chapter 13**

**Reunion**

alright, last chapter. then it's the epilogue. well, i hope you'll enjoy. it answers one of the two questions, so read to find out which! love y'all to pieces (btw, even though i say y'all, i'm not american! i'm chinglish!(chinese/english)) smiley snails! bye!

* * *

"Albel." 

The blonde-black haired man opened his eyes, looking up into Crosell's golden ones.

"Little one. It is time."

----------------------------------------------------------

Albel set the Orb before him. "This, the Source, from which my strength is in."

Crosell lowered his head. Albel sliced his good hand with his claw, using the blood to draw a star on the dragon's forehead. "This, the Dragon Bond, mightiest of the dragon kin."

He marked his own brow. "This, the Channel, whose cowardice is thin."

_Liar._

He closed his mind to the voice. It meant nothing, now. She was so close...he couldn't give up now. He would give anything to say those words to her. _Anything_. The voice quietened, retreated.

Albel held his arms wide, his head tipped back to look at the stars.

"_Burning fire_

_Writhing earth_

_Raging wind_

_Merciless water_

_Elements that bind_

_Shining light_

_Choking dark_

_Elements that control"_

Crossel growled softly as the air hummed with ancient magic. Magic that not eeven the 4D beings could fully control.

"_Call her back_

_Bring her to me_

_Nel, inhabit the body_

_That lies before me_

_For one day and night_

_She shall live_

_Her soul once again_

_Bound to flesh and bone."_

Crossel added his growling voice to Albel's the ground trembling from the power in his words.

"_Fire for emotion_

_Earth for stability_

_Wind for life_

_Water for personality_

_Light for the soul_

_Darkness for the mind_

_These six elements shall bind._

_Fire, earth, wind and water_

_Light and darkness_

_These six elements shall control!"_

A cloud passed over the moon, shrouding them in darkness. The wind howled, then stilled. Albel collapsed, exhausted. Even with the Orb's strength, he was drained. The dragon didn't look much better. His sides heaved, his eyes fluttered, and when he spoke it was low and faint.

"Did it work?"

Albel mustered enough strength to shrug.

Crosell sighed wearily, but at that moment, there was a moan. It was soft, barely heard, but it made both freeze. Neither had done it.

* * *

duh duh duuuuuuuu! 

did it work? did it? well? you'll have to review if you want to find out. oh, and whilst you're at it, pretty please with gummie worms on top read _and_ review Growing Wings. it's good, even if it's not alnel, or anything to do with Star Ocean. it's still good, and angst-y, and one-sided romanc-y and yeah...so please!

and remember, the incantation is _mine!_ that's like yours, only the opposite! see ya!

(wierd girl pops up out of nowhere and looks round)

WIERD GIRL: oh, is she gone...?

(wierd girl shrugs and wiggles fingers in a 'mystical' way)

WIERD GIRL: (in spooky voice) you shall read and review Growing Wings...whoooooOOOOoooohhhh...whoooooOOOOoooohhhh...whoooooOOOOoooooooooh!


	15. Until the End

**Epilogue**

**Until the End**

it's the end? already? no! awww...well, here it is, i guess...i'm gonna miss you all...

* * *

"What?" came a dazed voice that made Albel gasp. "Where am I?"

The warrior scrambled over to the lidless glass coffin, all traces of fatigue gone. A woman with brilliantly red hair and startlingly green eyes was sitting in it, a confused expression on her beautiful face.

"Nel?"

She looked up at him. "Albel? But I thought I…"

"You were." He smiled and took her hand, eyes stinging with tears. "I brought you back."

"Why?" To his relief, she didn't sound angry.

"Because I…missed you. I wanted to see you so much."

She stared at the mark on his forehead. "You cast a Necromancy spell." He nodded. "It must have taken a lot of energy. I'm surprised you're still alive."

He nodded towards the Orb and Crosell,the dragonjustsittingthere in dumbstruck silence. TheOrb...well, the Orb justfloated there like it always did, glowing gently every now and again and spinning slowly."I had them helping me out."

The dragon moved towards her, lowering his head till he was eye-level. "Lady Nel. It is good to see you again."

"Crosell…" Reaching out, she stroked his snout, making him purr happily, the rumbling sounding like a small thunderstorm.

Albel broke then. Crying, he grabbed her round the waist, pulling her towards him, his slender frame trembling with his sobs. "I missed you so much," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. "I just had to see you, Nel. I just had to."

She held him, playing with his hair, letting it slide between her fingers. "I know. I heard you, whenever you came to see me. You sounded so upset. And your dreams! They were so _horrible_!"

She hugged him tightly, but sensed that there was something wrong. pulling back, she looked into his eyes. "Albel, what is it?"

"I...I'm sorry. if only i hadn't -"

She shook her head, pressing a slender finger to his lips, silencing him. "It wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have saved me from the ambush. There were just too many. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over."

He sighed in relief. His posture seemed to change; his back was straighter, his eyes shone, as if some great burden had been lifted.

They kissed, and she smiled tenderly at him. "Crosell," she said to the dragon, "do you think you could fly us to the Traum Mountains?"

Albel grinned. There was a cave hidden away in the Traum Mountains that the couple had stumbled into during the first few weeks of their marriage. It had been their secret place, and every now and again he would go to visit it, and spend a few days there to think about his life.

Not that they had done much thinking when they were there. But they had an excuse; they were young, they were reckless, and they were curious about theElicoorian anatomy. Well...sort of.

"Certainly," Crosell said, drawing Albel out of his thoughts.

"Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------

The moon rose. Nel smiled sadly and touched Albel's cheek, his unbound hair covering the two of them like a silk cloak.

"It's time, isn't it." The Captain's voice was soft and bitter with disappointment.

"Shush." She brushed some hair out of his face and kissed him. "Be grateful for what you had."

"I am, it's just…" he sighed. "I don't want you to go. I'll miss you."

"But you have to move on."

"I know. But I still wish we had more time."

She smiled. "You can't have everything in life." She looked up at the moon, frowning slightly. "It's nearly time." Already she was beginning to fade. The necromancy spell was filled with power, and the reason it could only last 24 hours was that slowly the power would overtake the body and destroy it completly.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm, but his hand went through her.

"I can't."

"But I need to tell you something!"

"Then say it, quickly."

He paused. He had been waiting to tell her for so long… "I love you, Nel," he said finally. "I love you, and I'll always be with you, even when you're…dead. And I'll always love you, even if I find someone else."

She smiled and turned, but he wasn't done.

"And," he took a deep breath. "I'll always be here for you. I promise."

"Really?" She had faded so much it was almost impossible to make out her outline.

He nodded. "Together, forever, until the end."

* * *

well, that's it. the end. you've found out what he wanted to say, whether or not it was successful, and how long the story was. i'm really grateful that you all stuck through with me, through the bad chapters, and the...even worse chapters. yeah. anywho, thank you thank you thank you! and if you've neglected reviewing, then now's your last chance. please, it'll mean a lot to me.

so, i'd like you to do the checklist again...

what you like

what you don't like

what you hate

what you love

how well the characters are protrayed

what you think of the plot

an overall rating

and anything else.

so yeah, if you could do that, then ta! oh, and if you'd like to give me any more ideas, then feel free! i'd love to hear from all my lovely friend-girls-and-guys! otherwise, you won't see anything from me for a while...

thanks you all! ill miss you! bye!


End file.
